


G-Eazy's 10 favorite things

by RSGS



Category: G-Eazy (Musician) RPF, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: 我感覺大家都跑光了  我只好來給自己回回血  河河河河河河河河請搭配這個訪問→ rapper G-Eazy's 9 favorite things 服用https://nymag.com/strategist/article/rapper-g-eazy-favorite-things.html不長如果懶得看我跟你說是彩虹糖、髮膠、牙籤、第一隻麥克風、奧克蘭A鴨舌帽、咖啡、書、黑T恤、球鞋其他小故事訪問看流水帳預警  我幾乎把整個訪問都塞進去了（。）
Relationships: Gerald Gillum | G-Eazy/Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly
Kudos: 4





	G-Eazy's 10 favorite things

**Author's Note:**

> 我感覺大家都跑光了 我只好來給自己回回血 河河河河河河河河
> 
> 請搭配這個訪問→ rapper G-Eazy's 9 favorite things 服用  
> https://nymag.com/strategist/article/rapper-g-eazy-favorite-things.html  
> 不長
> 
> 如果懶得看我跟你說  
> 是彩虹糖、髮膠、牙籤、第一隻麥克風、奧克蘭A鴨舌帽、咖啡、書、黑T恤、球鞋  
> 其他小故事訪問看
> 
> 流水帳預警 我幾乎把整個訪問都塞進去了（。）

Gerald把開門的聲音降到最低。

今天錄音室只有他一人，全照著自己步調的結果就是一不小心忘了時間，等他告一段落拿起手機看到時鐘才發現早已過了午夜。

家裡沒幾盞燈亮著，大抵是又已經睡了，Gerald想。他的手機裡沒有Colson傳來的訊息，Colson知道他最近都在錄音室待著，反正沒什麼多緊急的事，就不用傳一些不必要的訊息打擾他。他們都有自己的生活，該工作時工作，該睡覺時睡覺，誰也不用等誰。

不過這幾天Colson的作息莫名其妙地正常了起來，原先天亮才睡的人大概是沒人在家陪他胡鬧，變得早早就爬上床（只是相對以前來說算早），Gerald回家時家裡意外地安靜不是第一次了。

Gerald輕手輕腳的關上門。"家"是一種神奇的概念，這個被命名的空間能輕易地將他的生活區隔開來，無論他搬過多少次、換過多少個"家"，一回到屬於自己地方的那種放鬆感是用了好幾年的工作室都取代不了。

他將脫下的外套搭在矮櫃上，摸摸有點脆的頭髮，想趕快洗掉那層早已成為他形象一部份的髮膠。在外頭這些特徵能帶給他安全感、知名度、甚至自我認同，但現在褪掉了G-Eazy的殼子，他只想好好洗個澡做回Gerald Gillum。

他在通往廁所的半路上撿到住在這個家裡另一人胡亂脫下的帆布鞋，兩隻高筒converse歪七扭八的倒在路中間，路霸一般毫無規矩。

他不知道鞋子為什麼會突兀的出現在這裡，Gerald懷疑就算是Colson也說不出個合理的解釋。他把它們立起來靠在牆邊擺好，然後脫了自己的相比起來過於端正的運動鞋放在旁邊。明明這裡不是個適合脫鞋的地方，他還是就這樣剩著襪子把白得像新的運動鞋靠著另外一雙已經洗到有點褪色的帆布鞋留在那裡。

從浴室出來的Gerald搭了一條毛巾在還濕著的頭上，沒有馬上進臥室睡覺的打算。

他在餐桌上找到Colson偷吃了一半的彩虹糖。這些彩虹糖其實是他的囤貨，小時候留下來的喜好，糖分無論何時都能帶來快樂。Colson喜歡吃倒沒什麼太深遠的理由，只是看Gerald買了一堆，不開兩包來吃好像對不起自己。

這些小東西原本被放在廚房邊邊的抽屜裡，現在被打開了丟在桌上，還有一些從沒有封起的袋口灑了出來，犯人一點都沒有"偷吃"的樣子。

他從櫥櫃裡拿了那個他最喜歡的蝙蝠俠馬克杯，就擺在那個Colson最喜歡的傑克馬克杯旁邊。

他拿著杯子看了速溶咖啡包好一會兒，最後還是打開冰箱倒了一杯牛奶，咖啡留給明天吧，Gerald對自己說，健康一點，今天的咖啡攝取量已經夠了。

他帶著熱過的牛奶走向客廳，在靠牆的小角落那裡他放了一張單人沙發，每天晚上或著深夜他總會在那裡窩上一陣子。有的時候他會小小聲的放些音樂，有的時候不會，就這麼沉靜下來，把前幾天沒看完的書接續著讀下去，這是他獨有的連續劇。

整間房子都安靜下來，陷入自己的世界中。這近乎是例行公事的習慣對身處在迅速吵雜的產業中的Gerald漸漸變得不可或缺，像個儀式又像治療，睡前丟掉手機總能讓他感到平靜。

像個老爺爺，Colson曾打趣說。他無法否認，但這真的很舒適。

正當他翻向第二頁的時候他聽到了赤腳踩在地板上的聲音。Gerald抬起頭，看到Colson半閉著眼睛朝他走來。

Colson意外地穿著他的黑色T恤，Gerald猜大概是他洗澡時又忘了拿衣服。Colson身上這件黑色上衣是他早上帶進浴室的，原本準備要穿，但對著鏡子洗漱完還是覺得另一件更適合，這件便被他整整齊齊的疊在架子上。

雖然是最基本的款式，但Gerald還是能馬上分出這是他的衣服。黑色在Colson身上帶來一種說不上的違和感，除了皮外套和一些合身的長袖之外Colson似乎沒穿過什麼黑色的東西，他總是穿的花花綠綠的，這略顯鬆垮的黑色短袖一看就是屬於不同人。

Colson頭上還戴了他私下常戴的那個奧克蘭A鴨舌帽，與其說是戴著，不如說是放著更準確。

這頂帽子原本放在書桌邊，長長的頭髮在沒有抹髮膠的平凡日子裡總是在低頭時特別惱人，他就會用他的奧克蘭A鴨舌帽固定它們。

興許是被Colson不知道在什麼時候帶到臥室，下床時順手拿的。雖然Gerald不知道為什麼他要拿、現在戴著又想表達什麼，是想歡迎他回家，還是想遮起他睡覺製造出的雞窩頭。

Colson走到他面前，以一種無尾熊的姿勢趴到他身上。頭上歪歪斜斜的帽子一動作就掉了下來，滾到椅子邊，沒人去撿。Gerald在他剛彎下身時就把書放到了馬克杯旁，伸手穩穩當當的接住趴下來的人。

Colson的臉頰靠在他的肩頭上，他抬起手順著他的背，透過熟悉的布料像哄小孩入睡一樣緩緩撫拍著。穿這件睡不會不舒服嗎，他問，Colson搖搖頭。

Colson身上有一股淺淺的薄荷味，家裡的洗髮精和沐浴乳都不是這個口味，輕巧得找不出來由。Gerald很喜歡薄荷味，他連隨身攜帶的牙籤都是薄荷味的，這種清爽的涼感十分令人上癮。

不過Colson身上的味道比其他任何東西都好聞得太多，Gerald抱著他偷偷深吸了一口，揉揉他的雞窩頭又問真的不會不舒服嗎，去換回你的睡衣吧我幫你拿。隔了好久不見人回答，全身重量壓在他身上的Colson只是跟著他的呼吸微微起伏著，他才發現Colson又睡著了。

他一隻手托著Colson，空出另一隻手關了客廳的燈，瞬間暗下去的房子顯得更加安靜，耳邊傳來的微小鼾聲是整個空間裡唯一的聲音。走廊暖黃色的光線像聚光燈一樣打在他們身上，生出一種全世界都是配角的錯覺。

他忽然想起剛畢業時買下那支現在看來也不用多少錢的麥克風的那天。那時候他滿懷壯志的著手第一張專輯，賣掉自己許多收藏和家當帶著一口皮箱搬到離夢想更近的地方，用幾乎所有積蓄買了當時他所能負擔的最高級的麥克風。那天他又窮又驕傲，彷彿獲得麥克風他的事業就獲得了大紅大紫的保證，他的一切只剩自己和這個看似魯莽的投資。他什麼都沒有了，但那天他卻難得的感到幸福而毫不擔心。

他把Colson放回床上，對方翻了個身，Gerald幫他蓋好被子。

**Author's Note:**

> 猜猜第十個是什麼呢呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵


End file.
